Caught In a Spiral of Death
by FFXlover
Summary: A story of a kid's life after the zombie apocolypse. Set in NY/Penn. area. I hope you like it. Keep reading after the first Chapter please! The writing gets better! M for possible anything : P.S. I did get the title from FFX
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

The year is 2017... the world we knew is dead. We may the the last alive. My name is Kendall Carlson, and I live in a post-apocolyptic world. It all started in May of last year, the 26th to be exact. After that it spiraled out of control.

We are alive... _they_ are not. I had to keep telling myself this. _They_ are_ zombies. _We always heard about it, read it in books, saw it go down in movies. But what happened here, no one was ready. After all who in their right mind would think something like Madcow disease would take over the world. Those idiots in the Chinese government thought that by experimenting with the virus they could create a fearless fighting force. The outcome was frearless alright... Fearless enought to rip their "masters' " faces off and then eat them while they were still alive.

Somehow the virus traveled acrossed the world in a matter of days. First it spread accrossed Asia then to England, Africa, and finnaly the U.S. Apparently some people who were infected got carried across on some kind of jet, infecting the rest of the population. Soon all the cities were on lockdown and most of the larger cities got destroyed by the raging virus. My city... no not really a city, not even a town. A village would be correct I guess. Mayville N.Y. population... less than 2000. It had a jail, a few stores (TOPS), and a huge courthouse right in the center.

I lived just outside between the borders of Mayville and Sherman N.Y. Our town was in western New York, Got really hot in the summer (almost to 100F) and freezing cold in the winter (Below -30F). We were not affected very much by the apocolypse, the town was so small it wasnt a problem, but we still got out of there. Here is my story.


	2. Chapter 1

I was sixteen and happy. In eleventh grade, life at home was good, no one dared pick on me anymore now that I was the biggest in the grade. (6'3" over 200lbs) In my younger years I was always tormented by every boy in the grade. Most of the girls were pretty nice to me though. But I got through. My best freind Lucas Rossoto, was in 10th grade, he got held back in 6th for "behavior", ever since 3rd we always hung out. He was a punk, I was a "good simaritan" and we got along great. We both love music (Punk, Rock ect.), we both loved video games (him not so much any more), one thing we cant agree on is girls. He liked them hot, me... I liked 'em cute. Long brunette hair, pretty eyes, and not the biggest chest in the world.

Well, anyhow in 5th grade a kid named Joe Keyser, ... not Joey... _**NEVER **_call him Joey, came to our school Chautauqua Lake Central School. He befreinded Luke and then... well he started to hate me. Lucas never liked that. Always thought we could be great freinds. Ha, yeah right. As kids do we started imagining things, we always talked about what we would do if a zombie apocolypse ever happened. We still talk about it today. And now... now was the time to put it into action.

I had woken up, hopped on the bus, rode for 45 minuets to the school, and started my day, I had heard about some stuff happening in China but thought nothing of it. I wasn't really into watching the news yet. Boy, maybe I should of... Well at lunch, we had a very large luchroom at CLCS (Chautauqua Lake Central), but terribal food. I sat at the table with Lucas, Joe, and a few others who I didn't like. We started talking as usual but the Joe brought something up about one thing I wish he didn't... Kori Erickson...

This girl was beyond pretty and the close to the cutest thing beside a baby seal. She came to the school in 6th grade. I had liked her ever since. She was everything I wanted in someone, the most beautiful hair ever seen, black hair by the way, tan skin, and the cutest face ever. By the end of 6th everyone knew but a few clueless people, because of people who can not be names. Anyway next year I had sent her an e-mail. It was the best thing I could do, she was one of the most popular girls in school, and I was at the bottom of the stack. She read it, said it was the sweetest thing she had ever read, then never talked about it again...

"Hey did you hear about Kori and Taylyn?," he said in his jokers voice. "They got into a fight after school yesterday, somthing about Kori sleeping with Joey.". "Yeah I heard" I said blantly, I knew he did it to see my reaction. Taylyn was a southern girl from flordia and not using the term lightly (I almst never sweared) a bitch. It seems she always tried to get out rumors about people. And Joey? He was the top dog in our grade. He had everything I didn't. A nice face, a rich family, and girls drooling over him 24/7. This rumor could not be true because Kori was one of the few girls who saw right past Parker. She did not like him... Okay maybe thats just my but I could dream... right? In al truth they flirted all the time. I still to this day belive he did it to spite me... All in all I belive Kori and I have had about fifteen conversations... maybe.

Soon seventh period was here, science. My favorite class. Our teacher was going on about stuff about cell division. I hated reveiw. It was for the finals though so... I knew most of this crap before I got outa 8th grade anyway. It was still fun though, was a really cool teacher, funny, and really nice. The one bad thing about it was I sat next to Taylen. She hated anyone "non-cool" ever since she got here. (In 7th) She always complained about the stupidest things. Well during one of our lessons the anouncements went on telling all the teachers to turn on their T.V.s for an emergency broadast from the president himself. "Dear my fellow americans," Obama said, "I am sorry to inform you there has been a breakout of an epidemic in the americas." . He showed photos from news stories. A cameraman attacked by a little girl, a reporter mauled by a pack of.. of humans! Instantly I knew. Zombies...


	3. Chapter 2

Getting Out of Town

Everyone panicked. Everyone but me, Joe, Lucas, and a few others. I ran out of the room, went down to the 10th grade pod, and looked for Luke. I had soon found him in english. "Hey Luke!", I yelled to him over the screaming girls, "lets get outa here!". "Okay I'll be right there." He pushed his way through the other kids fairly easily. Lucas had a small stocky build. He was strong, had dark brown hair, a deep voice, and new 1001 ways to get a headshot. He'd grown up with guns, his dad's a redneck and his mom let him play with any gun he could get.

"Lets find Joe". "He is in... social studies." I said. I had a stocky build to, not as stocky as luke, he was only 5' 9, I also had dirtyblonde, long (for a boy) hair, and a pretty good basketball shot. I also did wrestling for 7 years before this. We got to the SS room and it was pandemonium. People were screaming, and poor Joe was right in the center. "Get me the hell out of here!" he screamed. He never liked loud noises. He was blonde, well sorta, he got a mowhawk with stripes on it, but his natural hair is blonde. He was pretty tall, 6'1", and somehow always had the right item at the right time. EXAMPLE: In 7th grade he was made a bet that he couldnt talk the rest of that day, he just happened to have a whole pack of sticky notes with him.

"Alright lets go" Luke said. I paused while they left. I couldn't leave **her **to this torment. "Wait!" they both looked at me. "I'm not gonna let her die like this! Please... wait!" so I ran to the english room. I opened the door, "Kori!" I saw her, she was crying. I walked up to her "Kori?" no one else was crying except a few who always cry. " what happened?" she hesitated. "My parents called me... they were attacked by those.. those zombies!... I... I heard my dad... he was screaming... then the line went dead..." she let out another sob. I did the only thing I could do I sat down next to her and comforted her. Then I had to ask "So you know what they are?" she snapped back "I've seen movies you know!". Ive never seen her like this. "Well, Lucas, Joe, and me are leaving we all have a plan. If you know what they are you'd come with us.". "You know why I came back Kori," I said softly to her. "Alright I'll go..."

We ran out of the classroom, everyone trying to phone home so they didn't notice. "Great," Kori said annoyed, "Jackie's not here today!" I once again paused. Jackie. She was Kori's BFF since Kori got here. "I'm sorry..." she looked at me. In a matter of less than an hour her life has fallen apart. Her parents are dead, her best freind is most likely dead, and she is running off with a punk, a crazy man, and the kid who likes her. "sounds like a great day" I whispered to myself. We got to the stairwell and there they were, my best freind and my worst rival. Well now I guess I can't complain.

We got outside to the parkinglot and lucas pointed out "Hey Kendall, let's use the truck". Oh yes... the truck, a huge black pickup with a cover on the back. That baby could drive anywhere, easily hold five people, and was once owned by my father. "Alright, Joe you're in the back. "Why!" he complained. "One because we have a lady here and two whay should you ven care! Were in the middle of the apocolypse does it really matter!" I screamed at him. "He's right Joe" Luke consoled him. "Alright" Joe said "let's get the hell outa dodge!" All I did was smile.


	4. Chapter 3

We stopped at Luke's apartment first. His family was poor, but luke himself made pretty good money doing gun training for self defence among other things. He went in and got a knife from his drawer and stabbed the wall behind a "KISS" poster, cut a hole in it and pulled out a .375 Magnum Ruger Revolver, hiding it from his mom of course. That gun saved us so many times. He put it in its case and hung it on his belt. "Everyone find a gun that they can use," he ordered "hey Kori I've got just the pistol for you, come over here..." I left his room and grabbed a shotgun from the rackj in his livingroom, joe followed me and grabbed a rifle and a shotgun and slung them over his back. "You got those alright Joe?" I asked him. "Yeah Im fine," he answered. "anyhow I need something in case they get to close, or I wouldn't have a shotgun."

We left his danky apartment in a hurry, I was carrying a shotgun, a knife at my side, and a revolver and three pockest of bullets (Lukas had thousands of rounds in his room), Luke had Two shotguns, a rifle, a machete. and his personal revolver. Joe had three knives in his belt, a rifle and a shotgun. Kori only carried a 40 cal. Baretta and five pockets of bullets. Next we went down the street to Joe's. I knew what I wanted from Joe's so I ran into his room punched the cardboard makeshift hiding spot to find his Elephant Gun. I grinned. "Hey Joe!" I yelled to him. "Can I use the Elephant gun?". " Kendall, you barely use a pistol you cant fire that, Its to strong for me!".

I picked it up loaded it and blew out a window. "Oh yeah?" I smirked at him. We got a knife for Kori, and we were on our way. We got in The Truck and I started to drive to my house. Everything looked the same on the way as it did this morning but it didn't keep me from being alert and focused on the road. When we got to my house I saw my dog, Pearl, named after my birthstone, and ran up to her and hugged her. She was a husky-german shepard (although I swear there is wolf in there) she was black and brown and peanut colored. she was 3 years old now. She was a hunter, and a good gaurd dog.

I ran to my dad's garage, he was still at work, it was as big as my own house, and had hundreds of tools in it. I walked over behind and picked up a nice 20lbs sledgehammer. "Hey guys," I yelled to them "grab whatever you need. Oh and Kori, can you go and raid the cuboards for canned food?" She nodded and ran inside, she was really fast. In 7th grade she was once one of the top people on the track team. "Hey Kendall," Luke yelled to me, "you gonna be able to carry that hammer?" I looked at him. "Yeah its no problem."

We came back out and I was now carrieing a sledgehammer, a steel hammer, and a razor-blade. Luke had two steel mallets, and joe had a crowbar, a tire iron and 3 srewdrivers. Kori came back outside and she had bags of essentials. Beans, fruit, cloths, and pop bottles full of water. "Hey guys," I said to everyone, "I have to grab something from inside." I ran in the house, it had white shingles, a huge maple tree (It's diamiter was over six feet), and the house was really far out in the country (The bus ride was 40 minuets). I then ran through our kitchen and up the stairs to my room. It was painted blue, and once belonged to both my brother, David, and my sister ,Andrea. Hanging over my bed was one of my most prized possetions... a 36" long katana.

I came back outside, put on Pearl's leash and left for Erie PA.

We only got to Lakewood NY, about an hours drive, before we saw the destruction. Lakewood once had a Mcdonalds, a Burger King, a Wendys, and even a chinese resteraunt fused with a videogame shop in the same building. Not any more, I saw the remains of resteraunts, part of our mall, of people, and even parts of the bridgs going across Chautauqua Lake. All destroyed.

Because the bridge had collapsed we had to go a back way, but still got to the parkinglot of Chautauqua Mall. Thats where we saw it. Our first zombie.

It was freshly bitten, blood still oozing from its jugular, a peice ripped out of its neck. It's eyes were a sickening pale yellow, and its arms, hands, and feet were a light purplish (?) color. It was once a man, probably married... maybe kids. But no more. It's higher sences soon led it to us. It saw us, it screamed, it ran, it fell down, dead... Lucas's revolver still smoking.


	5. Chapter 4

"Nice shot." Kori said from behind. "I know" he said. She smirked and said "show off". We walked quietly into the mall. "Hey guys," Luke said, "Lets go to the hunting store." and we were off.

We had only gotten three feet in when we saw the clerk, he was hunched over, moaning and in a low voice said "behind you". Joe acted first as the zombie attacked Luke. Joe ran over and punched the zombie off of him. Luke then pulled out his machette from his belt and took a swipe at the zombies neck, cutting its throat. It fell backwards and then fell over. We could all see it was the manager, "Jerry" was on his name tag. I fumbled for my shotgun as I heard the round fire from beside me. Kori had shot with her pistol slumping the zombie over in a pool of its (and others) own blood. Everyone but Luke looked at her. "What? I took some private lessons." and all Luke did was comment, "I swear if you didn't aim!". "I did." She smiled, and we all walked over to the store clerk.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked. "No, I've got a chunk outta my leg." I could tell his accent was southern. "It just keeps bleeding... I... I dont know what I will do..." I walked over to lucas and the group. "What should we do" I said. "Well we can't leave him!" Kori whispered as to make sure he did not hear. Lucas looked her in the eyes and said, "It's either that or shoot him!" he yelled. "What!" the clerk yelled. "Don't kill me... I.. I'll do it.." He raised his gun...

After looting the store we had a few more bullets and a .44 magnum. We gave it to Kori now that we knew she could handle a gun. We also raided the pet store and got four bags of pet food, each of us carried a bag and ran back to the truck. To our suprise there were no zombies, but we decided to drive off to Walmart. Kori was sitting next to me while Luke was in the back feeding and watering Pearl, a very hard task with all the bumps. Joe usually stayed back there to keep watch out the back too. "Are you okay?" I asked her softly. "Yeah," she wiped her eyes, "this is all just alot to take in." she chuckled lightly. "Well the sun is going down. Hey guys." I yelled to Lucas and Joe. "Who wants to take first night shift?

We all slept in the back of the truck with some blankets Kori had grabbed at my house. Luke was awake and had first watch. He sat there with his knife, cleaning his nails. My watch beeped. "Huh?" I yawned sleepily. "Hey luke, your off.". "Thanks dude." he said. I could tell he wasn't tired. "Watch out for some shit going on at Wendy's. I saw somthing moving over there.". I saw Pearl, she was sleeping with Kori. Pearl loved new people. She knew Lucas well enough, but Joe and Kori were totally new, and she just had to meet them. But Pearl took a liking to Kori. Luke layed down and closed his eyes, and murmerd "Can you believe all of this shit going down just today?". "Yeah, I know, I mean we always talked about it and joked and everything but..." I said back. "Wait a second, are we heading to my dads tomorrow?" Luke asked. "I dont know if the roads will be clear enough by tomorrow." I said to him. Just then we heard noises at the restaraunt down the street. "Did you hear that Luke?" I said. "Yeah, that sounded like a godamn scream!" Luke yelled back at me. "What the hell is going on!"Joe had woken up. "I don't know, we heard some screaming." I crawled over to Kori. "Hey, you gotto get up." I whispered to her. "Huh, whats happening?" she mumbled. There was a hoard coming down the street...

My regaurds to Lucas my freind cupboard raider, who helped write alot of this chapter.


	6. Chapter 5

I climbed into the front and started up the truck. "Everyone, hold on!" I drove away with the most speed I could handle, only about 70mph, and got out of the Walmart parking lot.

"Damnit!" yelled Luke. "No supplies from here..."

We drove untill we had a quarter tank of gas and then stopped at a Tops for gas. We put 15 gallons in each tank (There are 2) and we were off again.

We got fifteen miles down the road before we found a couple of cars crashed on the side of the road. Joe got out and decided he wanted to check the cars for weapons or suplies.

"Hey guys i just got twenty rounds for a machien gun but i dont see one in here." Joe said. He checked the other two and found an axe, a fire extinguisher and a some rope.

"At least we got an axe and the fire extinguisher can be usefull." I said happy to know we could put out any fires. We drove on, dodging the occasional zombie and crashed moterbike.

"Hey guys!" Joe yelled out, having me screech the truck to a halt. "What is that over there?"

"I don't know..." lucas said from the back. "It almost looks like a... it is!"

"What is it?" I yelled at him in anticipation. What was it? A prison? It had razor wire fence around it. No... to many buildings. Wait... it's a-

"Military Compound" Kori broke the scilence. Everyone looked at her. "Hey I've seen pictures and stuff..."

We all got out of the truck and walked to the fence. "Yep It's Palla-Glass..." I said a sad look on my face. I knew what was to become of my leather jacket...

"Well then we will have to climb," Luke said "Kendall Give me your jacket."

"Crap!" I yelled. "Just don't tear it!" i said taking it off and throwing it at him.

"Luke and I will go check it out. You stay here with Kori." Joe said to us "If you hear gunshots, start up the truck, okay?" he said. Like we wouldn't anyways.

"Alright, Kori let's get it the truck" I said to her.

"Guys, be carfeful" she said with genuine worry. "Just come back." Luke starting climbing up the fence like a monkey, he was a very good rock climber. Once he got to the top, he put my $60 jacket over the razor wire. and hopped down to the other side. Soon to be followed by Joe.

As Kori and I sat in the car waiting, we talked. "Hey Kori," I said quietly to her.

"Hmm?" she replied.

"Was there any truth to that rumor about you and Joe?" She looked at me.

"That's private!" she said chuckling "But... this is the apocolype... so no Taylyn made that one up..."

"Oh," I said trying not to show the relief on my face.

"Don't tell the other guys but... I havent lost it." she said quietly to me hiding the embaressment.

-Hello... I know I do not do many autors noted but I had to thank all of the reveiwers. Oh and by the way that glass stuff is a new kind of glass the had just invented that is stronger than any known material (Look it up)-


	7. Chapter 6

I was shocked. I tried to hide it but I was. I did not think she slept around or anything, but a virgin? it never crossed my mind.

We sat in silence untill we heard Luke call for me. "Hey Kendall! Your gonna want to come here!" he yelled over to me. "The place is clear of zombies" he said, and I was thankful.

After I got over the 30' fence, Kori started up. She was a good climber to, She had small feet, hands, and a good grip. It only took her a minuet to get down and over. By this time the yellow and pink flowered skirt she wore was faded and dirty, and her pink blouse was even cut in a few places.

She jumped off of the 5' concrete base under the foot and I caught her. She smiled.

We went inside a dark building I saw was a hospital. "What is it Lu-..." I almost cried. "Katelyn!" Katelyn Winnans, the girl I loved. We had dated Off-On since 1st grade, then... She moved in 3rd. Three years later I found her on Facebook, and we were off-on again. She had light brown hair, it was on the shorter side, and she had alot of freckles, and was easily as cute as Kori. But now her hair was messy, and her smile was now a look of pain, and drowsiness. She was sitting in the corner of the room, glass shards all around her, and a 9mm Glock beside her, recently fired.

"Kate!, Are you alright," she was cut in a few places. "Your not bit are you?" I said to her franticly.

"No," she whispered back to me weakly. "The cuts are from the glass" She had lost alot of blood.

"Guys, grab her som bandages!" I yelled to Luke and Joe franticly. The went, they knew how much I cared for her. "Your gonna be okay Kate." I assured her.

After she was bandaged up, thanks to Kori's skills from a Med class, I Helped her up and hugged, and then kissed her. I received one back. Her brown eyes smiling at me. She then walked over to Kori, "So you must Be Kori, I've heard alot about you," Kate looked back through the dark hallway at me.

"So Katelyn, can you walk well?" Lucas questioned her, hoping for the correct answer.

"I-I think so," she limped around the yard, where the grass had died from no rain in the past few days. I saw it in her eyes, every step pained her.

"Katie," I said to her quietly "you'll have to let me carry you."

After ten minuets of deciding she finally agreed. Katelyn was and inch shorter then lucas (and about a hundred pounds lighter) and 2 inches taller then Kori. But she was skinny, skinnier than Kori.

Lucas ran over to the fence, climed over, bringing my jacket with him. "you know there is a gate over here Luke!" Joe pointed out blantly. the lever was also made of glass and moved easilly, as the fence burrowed into the concrete.

I carried Katelyn to the truck and set her down on the seat, she moved to the middle, Kori got in and Luke and joe got in the back. "Hey Luke could you feed pearl?" i asked him. He did.

We rested for twenty minuets while waiting for lucas and Joe to get guns. So Kate told her story...

_I walked into the compound, I had just been brought from my car by military officals. They said they had food and water, so I went with them. After They left to find more survivors, they never came back._

_While I was sleeping, a jerk who hi=d a tiny bite turned, and killed alot of people. I was lucky, I heard the screams, I Took my pistol from my shorts and ran. I was so lucky Lucas and Joe got there... _


	8. Chapter 7

Pearl was just finishing her bathroom break in the desolate wasteland of what may of once been where New York crossed into PA, when I heard a shot from behind me. It had been two hours since we left the military compound... and now more trouble.

"Alright now drop your weapons!" I heard from a gruff low voice. A man... not one of us. I unsheathed my katana, and heard the guns drop. _Lucas! Why would you do that! _I thought. Kori and Kate were in the truck so they should be safe... Hopefully.

I ran to help Luke and Joe, I caught the bandits by suprize and swung my katana, slicing one bandits's hand off. He yelled in pain as his wrist squirted alot of blood, and dropped his assult Rifle. "You'll pay for tha-" the other one never finished his sentence, as Luke blew him away with his shotgun.

"Thanks, dude!" he yelled to me.

I kicked the man on the ground in the face with my steel toed-shoes. "Where did you come from?" I yelled at him. He never answered me. A gurgle came from his throat. He died from blood loss a few seconds later. But that was not the end.

We walked back to the truck, and I sheathed my sword. "Damn marauders." Luke commented.

We got in and found Kori and Kate in the back lying down. "You guys are okay now." I said with a convincing voice. They looked up at me. We soon got Pearl back in the truck. But then we heard a yell. Not again. I turned to find the bled out bandit (he he the B.O.B.) standing up.

"Run him over!" Joe laughed. I did as he commanded, smushing the zombie between the dirt road and a tire.

"What was that?" Kate asked from the back.

"One of those bandits was hiding a bite from his buddie I guess..." Joe said to her.

"Well, my phone says we just passed into P.A." Joe said. He was sitting next to me in the truck, along with Kate. Luke and Kori were with Pearl in the back. I could hear Kori baby-talking pearl.

We soon came upon an old farmhouse and we all got out, Except Joe who would gaurd the truck, and as we walked toward the old rachety house, it was barley even a house, more like a shack, we were fired upon.

"Get off o' my property!" and old man took another shot at us from the window, we took cover under it.

"Kendall, theire's no way he's gonna let us inside if he's shooting at us," Luke pointed out, "let's just leave!" So we did.

Back in the truck Luke was pointing us in the direction of his Dad's house.

"Its aboutb 200 miles south of here if my phone is right." he told us.

"I'll just keep driving 'till you see anything you reconize Luke" I said to him.

That was a fun day of driving.

That night Joe was on first watch while everyone else were huddled together in the back. It was cold that night, more than usual.

"So Joe," I went up to him, "Bandits... And we are not even a week in."

"Yeah they caught us by suprise," he explained, "They had their guns on us already. When we resisted the shot the ground as a warning."

"I wonder if they have a colony or something." I said hoping they didn't.

"No,' Joe said, "they weren't well equipped enough. Probably just some freinds who thought this would be fun."

"Like us?" I reminded him. He looked at me, his eyes in confusion.

"You thought we were doing this for fun?" he said to me.

"You have a better reason?" I told him.

"No...", he agreed, "But there will be another..." he trailed off as my watch beeped.

"Oh, hey go get some sleep. It's my watch." I told him.

"Thanks," he yawned. He laid down in the back of the truck beside Lucas and slept.

I thought about Kate some more. Would her and Kori get along? Is she any good with guns? I also thought about where we were going, Luke's father's house.

Will he come with us? What guns will he have? I mean he's a redneck. But, is he still gonna be alive? What about the rest of his family? This is gonna get annoying.

We were on a dirt road in the middle of nowhere and there was no person, dead or alive, that I could see. Not even any animals... It was strange, I did not even hear the crickets chirping.

Pearl came and laid down beside me. I Scratched her belly and kissed her on the nose. We sat together for another 2 hours. It was 5:00. Time for Lukes shift.

I wnet over to him and shook him. "What!" he said.

"Get up, lazy." i said "It's your shift!"

"Oh, thanks for waking me." he said sleepily. I went over and laid next to Kate, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Kendall?" she said sleepily.

"Yeah, It's me," I said softly. She kissed me back, and we held each other for the night.


	9. Chapter 8

That day we came to Lucas's father's house. We were not surprised.

His father, a redneck, his brother, a freeloader, and his step-mother, were all in the attic. His dad had a look of almost... Joy... Who knows how many guns they had up there.

"Dad!" Luke yelled up. "Got any weapons your not using!"

"Come up here, the door's unlocked!" His dad yelled to us with a very welcoming look on his face.

We got up to the attic where we saw tons of stockpiled food, weapons, and ammo.

"I'm glad you're safe, buddy." He said to Luke, as he hugged his son, I could almost see a tear in Luke's eye, but no.

He walked over to me. "Vincent," We shook hands, he had a nice strong grip.

"How are you, bud?" he called people bud alot. Vincent was a kind man, he was always happy. Luke never knew him until he was about three, and then only during the summer did he see him after that.

"Nothing to complain about..." I said sarcastically, "Except the zombies that is, heh." I joked, smiling, a chuckle hidden in my voice.

He laughed at it. He was a short stocky build too, like Luke. Only balding. He was the same height as his son also.

We introduced everyone, got more cans of food, a few cases of bullets, filled up our water bottles as we still had electricity somehow, and we were on our way. Vincent tried to get us to stay, but we had other plans, like looking for a civilization in Erie, PA. Sure, it was a longshot, but it was possible right?... I sure had hoped so.

After saying goodbye, we left with a newly acquired sniper rifle, and a lot of rounds for it.

After that day we went into overdrive trying to find civilization. Me and Kate caught up some more, and Kori got to know all of us a little better. I found out Kori never believed I liked her until the middle of 7th grade.

Kate and her also became fast friends, talking about girl stuff together... But I dont know what they can still gossip about these days... Besides the boys.

About a week had passed and nothing, no people, no bandits, no lights, no civilization. I was begining to lose hope, so was everyone else.

We stopped at a stream. It was down an incline under a bridge. We tested the water in a handy pocket water-tester, and found it was clean!

We filled our water bottles, and drank 'till we were full. "Good thing we found it." Kate commented on the water. She was usually happy nowadays. even with some of the nightmares she had been having.

"We're lucky" Luke said frustrated over something, "The water is gonna get a lot less clear. And soon." We were not happy at his pessimistic attitude lately.

"Lucas, snap out of it." Joe said angirly, he was frustrated. "you have been in a trance lately! What are you messing around with?" He said to him.

Luke had a radio he secretly got from his dad to keep in touch with him. "He hasn't been answering lately..." he said, his voice deafeated. He was actually frowning!

I never thought I would live to see the day teenage Luke frowned. Well... it's not so great to see now.

"Luke, we can't go back now." I said trying to explain . "When we find civilization, I promise I will MAKE them send a search party" He freaked out on me.

"What if we don't find civilization, Kendall!" He screamed at me. I have seen him like this. He gets mad when he is frustrated. Really mad. "What then?" He walked back to the truck.

I ran after him. "Luke! I know what you're thinking, and we both know its suicide!" I yelled at him.

"I don't care!" He turned around "He's the only thing I have left Kendall! (_there is an exclamation point there!) _I don't have someone here to love and hug at night! I dont have to stay here." I couldn't belive him. I would not let him leave.

Before he turned around I punched him in the face.

"Lucas! You're one of the only things I have left!" I yelled at him while he was sitting on the ground from the blow. "You are my best friend! You're the one that keeps me going! You're the only person here who has been through anything with me!" I was about to hit him again, "You're like a brother to me Lucas! I look up to you! I believe in you when I know it's hopeless! Please, stay. If we don't find anything in a month..." I hesitated. "You can leave."

He had gotten up at this point. "Fine." he walked away. "Oh, Kendall." He turned around and punched me in the jaw. I fell back, he was almost as strong as me. "Dont be getting mushy with me." I smiled as I rubbed my face.

Soon another week had passed and we found a wal-mart. We looted it.

We also found more bandits, a whole hoard of them. Except the zombies were happy to have a free meal with them. The plowed through them with a bigger hoard.

We got out of there fast.

We found a Rite-Aid too. A whole bunch of people locked inside. Well... dead people. We liberated them just for fun and Luke finally started to cheer up.

While we were in the drug-store I saw Kori in the back looking at something. "What are ya doing, Kori?"

"Oh," she smiled and pointed out the aisle's sign.

"Sorry!" I left as soon as I saw what the aisle sign read.

'Woman Products'

I walked swiftly over to aisle one and looked at the pain medication.

While we were leaving I pulled Kate over to the side. "Hey kate, I know we have had our ups and downs... But I love you." I said to her. "And, well our options are pretty limited. So... Would you give me a chance to get to be able to remember you. And be as close to you as I was ten years ago?"

Her eyes were watering and she hugged me. Her soft hair was pressed against my neck. and I wrapped my arme around her. "Well... I'm going to say that is a yes... Right?"

She laughed and kissed me. "Yes." and she walked away.

That girl was beautiful. I can't believe she would ever love me. "Hey Kate." I had to say it. "I love you." She turned around and made a heart with her hands, and blew it towards me. I caught it.

_**-HI! I'm sorry aboutb the romance writing. I suck at romance. I'm only 13. He He.-**_


	10. Chapter 9

It had been a week since that. It was Tuesday... or... Maybe Thursday. Whatever it was today was June 17th. It was my birthday.

"Hey Joe." I whispered to him. "It's your watch" He groaned.

"What time is it?" he asked loudly.

"5:00" I answered him yawning as well.

"Oh." He paused for a moment, and took something out of his bag. "Happy B-day" he said.

He handed over the toy, It was a remote-controlled helicopter, from the drugstore. "Thanks." he nodded and let me sleep.

That morning we all got up at 7:00. They all wished me best. But what I had planned was gonna be the best. My phone, which had a map on it, showed a small convenience store about 10 miles up the road. I always loved Zombieland... (Go watch it if you haven't)

"Carry on my Wayward Son" by Kansas, was playing from my CD. "Kendall, change the song!" Luke yelled from the back. He hated Classic Rock. He liked Metal.

"I have three reasons my answer is no." I told him. "Number One and most important: I'm the driver. Two, still very important: Your not a girl, nor my brother therefore, your opinion matters nothing, or very little to me. And Finnaly, the least important to me, Three: It's my damn birthday! And I'll listen to what I want!" I yelled at him. The song ended then...

Then American Idiot played. Lucas shut up then.

Soon I stopped at the convenience store. "Hey Luke, remember Zombieland?" His face lit up.

"A real birthday bash!" Joe laughed.

We ran in. We tore the place apart. Besides one zombie, who fell from one of Luke's steel mallets, the place was clear.

I went into the back to the coolers. I don't smoke or do drugs. Neither did anyone in our group actually. But I have had a few beers at some point. But I was more of a wine person, and hey, I'm seventeen today!

I smashed one open and we all had a drink that night. We had a lot of fun that day. It was nice to lay off the search for a place to, live, and celebrate. And Luke's Birthday was just next month. That is if we find civilization by then...

The next morning when we were all sobered up. We left again. As we were on the road, I saw a horse-drawn caravan. We drove along it untill it stopped.

"Hello!" The driver said. He was a small man, no taller than Kori. 'Would you like to trade?"

"What do you have?" I asked. Not actually intending on making a purchase. I never thought this would happen.

He opened up the back of the caravan. I'll never forget what I saw... Guns and ammo galore. Rifles, full autos, AK47s, and in the middle, an RPG with at least 15 more grenades.

"What would you take for that launcher and all the ammo, sir" I tried to say without cracking up.

"Please, call me Gusto!" The small italian man said. "Oh and how about... That very nice looking double barrel?"

"The elephant gun?" No I loved that thing "How about these two shotguns?" I pointed to the ones on my back.

"No, no" I frowned "Only the double barrel will do."

"Kendall," Luke said to me "Keep the gun, we're not gonna use an RPG very much!" I guess he was right... Although that would not be the last time we saw Gusto.

That night I went outside for some relief. When I turned back around, there she was. Katelyn was standing in front of me. She looked really pretty wearing her pajamas. We picked up a bunch of clothes at Wal-Mart. She walked over to me, we embraced. We sat there kissing for what felt like an hour. I loved her.

Soon the night was over. But that day we would find something that would make us all very happy.


	11. sorry!

I am so sorry! My internet has been down for a month! I will be posting today.


	12. Chapter 10

I woke up to the sun pouring through the back of the truck and Pearl licking at my face. I got up and took her out, tied her to a pole not to far away, and went to relieve myself. That's when I heard it, an engine. I looked around and saw a jeep coming down the road. It looked like an Army jeep.

"Hey!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, waving my hands to get his attention. "Over here! Hey!" The jeep pulled into the parking lot, then beside me. Kori and Luke were out of the truck now. Lucas smiled.

After we were introduced to the driver, Corporal Ken (no –eth or –dall, just Ken) Wallace, we asked him about refuge. "Are you from a refuge city?" I asked. "Yes sir, I am, I am on a weekly trip out looking for survivors. Are any of you bit?" He asked.

"No, we're all in good health." Luke cut in. Everyone was out of the truck now. Pearl was trying to greet our new friend from twenty feet away…. hopeless.

"Kate, can you go grab her?" I asked Katelyn, she untied her and Pearl jumped on Corp. Wallace.

"Hey er…" he paused.

"Girl" I told him.

"Alright" Wallace said, "down to business."

He told us he was from a small reclaimed city called Telux PA, and every week two people were sent out to find survivors. Wallace had just lost his partner to a bodybuilder zombie… That's when he found us, when he was fleeing.

Then it hit me. I remembered where Telux was. It was where my brother moved in 2015. I wonder…. Is he still alive?... I hope it. My other siblings had stories to. My eldest sister died in 2014, at 26. Her pot-head alcoholic of a boyfriend took it too far with a knife. It didn't help that she was probably high at the time to. My other sister was a P.A. in the doctor's office in Mayville. David went from job to job after he moved to Telux.

For the rest of my family…. well I don't want to get into to much detail, but I still had both my parents. They were both at work at the time it hit. Funny thing about it is… I don't care….. Is that bad?

"That's a fine vehicle there" Ken said, pointing to the truck, which I had gotten Joe to start up for the road.

"Yep, it's diesel to." I told him. "I would love to have some things added to the frame though." Hoping for a RPG, knowing I would get barbed wire, and a plow.

"That will be arranged at Telux," Wallace said "for now, follow me."

As we drove behind Wallace, I could see the guns he had in the back of his jeep. Machine guns, high powered rifles, and more. 'Course we gots us an elephant gun. Sorry for the bad grammar… went a little southern there.

Anyways, right now, Luke and Joe were riding with Wallace, so I was here with Kate and Kori. But we were silent. Happy, but silent. I could hear Pearl's panting in the back.

"Have either of you ever heard of Telux?" Kate broke the silence. "Nope, never heard the name before." Kori said. I knew it was my turn to answer and get a 'oh I'm sure he's okay'.

"Yeah," I said "I've heard of it. It was where my brother moved to last year." Here it comes…. But no one said anything.

"I'm sure he's okay,"….. _There_ it is.

"Whatever, if he's dead he's dead. Not much else to it." I said hoping he wasn't.

When we got to the city I finally understood Corp. Wallace's emphases on small. It was 4x5 blocks of a tiny city, smaller than Mayville. We pulled into the parking garage and I parked next to Wallace. Kori got out first, and Kate and I got out on my side. We took Pearl out of the back and Ken took us to our apartment.

"Here we are. #354". Ken said. It was small, it was dark, but it was home.

After we got our possessions from the truck, we started setting up. The cupboards were already full of canned food, so we gave ours to Wallace to have him put it in other's houses.

There were 3 rooms. Kate and I were going to share; Joe called his own, so Luke volunteered to sleep on the floor of the living room. "Thank you Lucas," Kori said as she set her stuff up in her new room.

"So, Luke," I sat down next to him "want to go ask Wallace about your dad?" He looked at his watch. 9:55. "Tomorrow man, I'm beat." He said during a yawn.

I went and laid down next to Kate in our room. "You know," she said sleepily "we have never shared a room for more than a night together. "And now we're living together." I said. And I kissed her.

_**I AM SO SORRY! THE ONLY INTERNET I HAVE IS AT MY LIBRARY AND I CAN"T GOTHERE ANYMORE BECAUSE I HAVE WRESTELING PRACTICE MONDAY-SATURDAY AND THAT'S WHY I CANT EVER POST OR WRITE! I AM SO SORRY!**_


	13. Chapter 11

Paste your document here...

I got up quietly, making sure not to disturb Kate. Luke was already in the living room. "You ready to go?" I asked him.

"I'm Just waiting for you." He said. I poured a bowl of cereal for myself and while eating it, played quick game of checkers with Luke.

"Damn" he said, losing for the third time. He always was a sore loser.

As we walked to the main building, a big courthouse, used only for storage, supply raid plans, and where all the distress calls come in, I saw Ken Wallace talking to somebody who looked fairly important.

The man had a trench coat patterned with badges and blood alike. He was at least 6'7", but he had a fairly small build, probably only 200-215 lbs. He had a small goatee, but no other facial hair. Down his face was a long scar that just missed his eye, but traveled down his face. I knew he was the leader of the town just by looking at him, so tall, so proud.

"Wallace." I called to him. He looked up and spoke to the man in front of him, got up and walked towards us.

"Glad to know you survived the night." He said, shaking our hands.

"Could we talk to whoever is in charge?" Luke quickly said. He really wanted his father back.

"Yeah, right this way." Ken said, motioning to the man he was talking to.

"So," the man said in a very low gruff voice, "You're the newest people in our little haven, huh?"

"Yeah, and I need a search party. Now." Luke said to him.

"Is that how you address your leader?" I knew he was important… and Lucas was already on his bad side.

"Yeah, it is. I need a search party for my father." Luke had authority issues. "He lives in northern Pennsylvania."

Later that day after we got everything with Luke's father sorted out, I got home around noon and had a lunch of beans, rice and milk. The refrigerators were powered by a few makeshift windmills connected directly to the town, so we could have fresh produce, among other things.

Kori, Joe, Kate and I sat around the table as Luke sat in the living room to eat. He was still thinking about his father. Ken Wallace was part of the team to find his dad, so I had hope.

"What did they say about Lucas's father?" Kate asked quietly.

"They're going to send out a search party tomorrow morning." I answered "But it will take awhile to get back"

"How long?" Joe said.

"A week or more." Luke said from the living room. I knew he was hoping his father came back, but he would never show it. He's always been too proud.

As the week wore on, Luke, Joe, and I were called to the "yard". If you're definition of a yard is a blood-soaked field of sand, littered with zombie parts and bullet rounds. According to Ken, to be a part of supply raids, or on recruiting trips, you needed training. When we got there, we were lined up with a few other men. We were all given a rifle, each with five rounds in it.

"How many of you have shot a gun enough to not miss the mark every time!" A tall army veteran shouted at us boot-camp style "Show of hands!"

Everybody there but two guys who looked like they were from a nice rich family and they probably never had to worry about shooting a firearm.

"Get out!" The boot-camp guy yelled to them. They left.

The guy first had us shooting at sandbags and hay bails. Then he brought out "live" test subjects.

"If you can't shoot a zombie, you are nothing to us!" The instructor yelled "You will be dead in a week!"

The first ones to be brought out were just run-of-the-mill zombies, a middle aged man, who had a chunk out of his leg, an old guy, who had no jugular left, and then a zombie with no discernable face. When they got to me, I had my gun up… but I didn't fire. The zombie I faced… was my brother.

He had a chunk out of his side, and he was missing an eye, but that was David. Lucas looked at me, "So sorry" I saw him mouth.

"Well go on!" The instructor said. "Or do you not have the guts!"

I'm sorry brother….. I raised my gun.


	14. Chapter 12

The next day I awoke with a start… a nightmare. The third one that night… they were about David…. Or my sisters… Or losing Kate or Kori. First they were scary… after the third time it's just annoying.

Kate and the gang had already awoken. It was 10:00, time for breakfast. We talked over some bowls of cereal. Talked about our families, my brother, Luke's dad. There wasn't any word of Wallace and his team, but we weren't worried.

"What was he like?" Kori asked about my brother.

"Well," I said "for one he was crazy…"

Luke laughed "In a good way!"

I smiled "I always looked up to him. Sure he wasn't my full brother but I sure as hell loved him" Then there was silence…

"Alright let's not talk about it." Joe broke the silence. "Dave was a good man… He didn't deserve that…" Joe knew him well. David was his Uncle's best friend.

After we finished breakfast we went through town. "Town" was pretty much a long dirt road with a few apartment buildings and a few stalls for "enjoyables", or things we could buy that we didn't totally need. There were stalls for collectable statues (which I went straight for), shoes (the girls went to that stall), and other kinds of products. There was also a very small building with emergency supplies next to the town hall.

Since the government was all but gone, we began to make ours anew. We had made our own money, our own laws, and even our own leader. I learned that his name was Steven Ulson, but that was about it.

Although the money was just called dollars, it looked nothing like American money. It was pretty much a white slip with a number in the corner. There were 5's 10's and 50's. You could get money by doing odd jobs around town. If you were trained enough you would get a weekly check for zombie hunts you went on.

Joe, Luke and I still had a few more weeks of training before we could go on hunts. People usually looked for more survivors out on hunts too.

I looked over the statues. There was a dragon, some warrior, and… well, a zombie. "How much for that red dragon?" I asked the owner.

"$15." She said. "I don't have change so I'll need a ten and a five."

"That's okay," I said "that's all I have." I had gotten ten dollars when I came and another five for the training I had.

"Well…" she started "I could lower it for you." She said, smiling at me. She was somewhere in her twenties, and not to bad looking. But…

"No that's fine." I ended the conversation quickly. "I was just looking."

I walked down the street, avoiding bumping into people. The streets were filled with life. Kids were running around, parents yelling at them not to get lost. Just like any small town… or bazzar or something like that.

Luke couldn't make it to our next training session. Not that he needs it. He was too busy with his dad's search. Joe and I had a fairly hard time explaining that one to the driller. The argument ended with Joe screaming profanities and telling him Lucas was a better soldier than the driller will ever be…. Joe also had authority issues.

The rest of the week went by quickly. Lucas attended the rest of the training sessions. My aim was getting better every day, and I practiced with my Katana at home every day. Of course, I was nowhere near Luke's skills. Those mallets he got from my house where his children. I remember one training session:

When we got to The Yard there where fences all around it. "Today you'll all be in a survival situation." Pretty much we had to survive an hour in a zombie infested cage…. Yea!

Luke took this chance to show his skills to the rest of us, leaving some of the guys hiding in a fetal ball. He tore through the zombie ranks, smashing skulls and blowing brains. By the time he was done…. Well let's just say the next hunt would need a few more live captures.

Luke wasn't the only one that was that good though. There was this guy, a man with long silver hair who had deadly accuracy. The only person I could compare his appearance to was Sephiroth from FFVII. His name was Niklas Dempson. He was a local resident of Telux. Good friend of Ken Wallace too.

When we got back to the house Ken and leader Steven Ulson were at our kitchen table. I knew he wasn't that lucky….


	15. Chapter 13

I stopped in the doorway. "Yes?" I say, questioning their arrival… but I know their reason.

"Can we talk to Mr. Rossotto" Ulson said… the room got quiet. Lucas moved to the front of the group.

"What happened to him" Lucas asked. His head was down. I could see his hand clench and unclench.

"He," Ken started "He and the rest of your family….."

"What the fuck happened to him!" He screamed at Wallace and Ulson. He actually thought his father would be alive… I could tell. His eyes were red and you could see the veins in his arms. He always got like that when he found he was wrong about something. But this was too much for him.

"From what we could tell they let in a few survivors," Ulson said, "One of them was bit…. But you couldn't tell by looking at him and he turned during the night." Lucas just stared at him. "We found this note," Ken pulled something out of his pocket and gave it to Lucas. "Your sister wrote it… she hid in a closet until one of them found her… We found it with a broken pencil…." Lucas was hastily reading the letter, on the verge of tears. He balled up one of his hands…

"Damnit!" he screamed. He punched the wall next to him. It was only drywall and he went though it easily. "Damnit! Damnit! Shit! Fuck!" he screamed and screamed, alerting a few dogs around the block. "I… I should have stayed with them!" he yelled. He kicked in some more drywall. This had to stop.

"Lucas" I started to say. I put my hand on his shoulder and he punched me straight in the gut…. Damn… I have a high pain threshold, but shit that hurt! I fell to the ground. I couldn't breathe. I saw Kate come to my side…

"Kendall!" Kate yelled and leant by me. I saw Kori look away and Joe get out of Luke's way as he walked out, grabbing his revolver. I blacked out then….

When I came too I was laying on my and Kate's bed. I opened my eyes and I looked at the clock, also powered by the windmills. It was 6:30. I was out an hour. I went to the door and opened it a crack. I saw Kate, Kori, and Joe sitting on the couch…

"Look, the doctor said he had no internal damage." I heard Joe say. "He'll be fine." Kate looked at him

"I know." She said. She looked down. The room had a dark sort of feel to it. I was about to come out when I heard Kori.

"How long have you known Kendall?" she looked at Kate.

"Just over twelve years." Kate answered. "When we were little we used to "date"," She did the quotation motion. "And I grew to really love him," she said. "When he found me almost six years later, I was so happy…" She continued to talk.

Kate and I hit a rough patch four years ago, when we were thirteen… It lasted for 2 more years before we finally became friends again… I still loved her. We started going out again after I asked her. We broke it off a year later because of an issue with another girl. Then, six months later, the Apocalypse hit. It has helped Kate and I grow even closer. Funny how the end of the world brings people together, huh? Kori at a point hated my guts because of how much I embarrassed her… Joe wants to shoot me at every moment, but he doesn't because Lucas wouldn't approve… Lucas, the whole reason the three most important people in my life are alive. And Joe of course.

I opened the door and proceeded in. Kate stood up and ran over to hug me. I groaned as she did. Sure I wasn't internally bruised but what about externally? I hugged her back and we stayed like that for a moment. I let her go and she said "Sorry." I laughed.

"It's fine" I said and I kissed her. I turned to Kori. "Hey…" I began. She smiled and came to hug me. That is the closest we had ever been. I hugged her back.

"Luke is gone." Joe broke the silence awkwardly. Kori went back to the couch. "No one has seen him since he left." He said.

"You know he is out there! Probably shooting random things." I say. "He could be killed! Why did you let him go?" I yelled at Joe.

"Well I couldn't have stopped him!" he yelled at me. He came up near me, staring up at me. "He would have laid me out like he did you! Like he would anyone." I hated this kid… It took all my strength to not snap his tiny neck… Sorry back on topic.

"Are there people looking for him?" I turn around and sit down at our kitchen table. My stomach still hurt and it was getting harder not to hit Joe.

"Yeah, Wallace and his team." Joe said.

"Why would they send Wallace?" I say. "Luke is going to hurt him no matter what." I could already see Luke… his revolver at Ken's head.

"Luke against ten trained and armed men?" Joe said. "Even he's not that dumb!" he added.

"Did you get the whole story on his father?" I ask.

Yes," Kori answered. "They found him…. Lucas's whole family in the house." She got a little red eyed.

"They were all zombies." Joe said.

"Lucas doesn't know," Kate started, "but they had to shoot them all…." She trailed off, too saddened to continue.

"What did they do with the guns?" I asked. My head was down. I don't understand how Vincent could be dead.

Joe spoke up "Put them in the armory. What else?"

"Most of those were engraved with the Rossotto name!" I looked at Joe. "They should all belong to Luke." I said

"I know," Joe said "I'm going down there tomorrow to get them back. You coming?" He looked at me.

"Of course." I said.

I had to figure out where Luke went and get his father's guns back. Lucas still hasn't gotten over his death, and it's been almost six months… The fifth month anniversary just went by the week after I started writing this journal.

_Hey this is the author (I guessed you knew that). I would like to thank new and old readers. I hope my writing is getting better and if you have time, review please!_


End file.
